Fucked
by RedEcho
Summary: I, Rose Weasley, am extremely gifted when it comes to fucking myself over. Yesterday my boyfriend of three years proposed to me and now I'm in bed with his best friend, who is none other than Scorpius Malfoy, my sworn enemy since Hogwarts. Becoming an old cat lady doesn't seem so bad...
1. Prologue

**Hello lovely people!**

 **I wrote this in a moment where I was feeling particularly spontaneous and decided to upload it.** **This is just a prologue because I wanted to see the response it gets before continuing.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own anything.**

I didn't want to go out yesterday night.

I told Lily it had been a full day, but being the person she is, she didn't take no for an answer.

 _It will be fun_ she said, _a good way to celebrate_ she said.

Bloody Merlin.

My head was hammering.

I just had to get pissed drunk, didn't I?

Okay Rose, calm down and pull your shit together.

I mean I can get out of this right?

Julian will forgive me.

It's not like I murdered his mother or anything.

I just slept with his best mate. The same day he proposed to me.

Holy fuck.

There's no way out.

Well that's not entirely true actually.

I could fake my own death.

Find a nice little place in Ukraine to live the rest of my days in.

Without family or friends.

Sounds jolly.

Or I could just be honest with him.

Best case scenario I break his heart, he dumps me and moves on with his life.

Whereas I decide to give up relationships completely and start adopting stray cats. At first it would be like one or two, nothing too strange, right?

Then I'd start to blow my friends off to have little tea parties with all of my kitties. I would eventually grow old alone with about thirty cats all named after my favorite telenovela characters.

I mean that doesn't even sound that bad. Humans are overrated anyway.

Worst case scenario he murders me and that blond twat, but then being the good guy he is, he would be consumed by guilt and commit suicide.

The blond besides me groans and my whole body stiffens.

I honestly don't know how this happened.

Of all people out there he was the one less likely to sleep with me.

I mean we've hated each other since the first year of Hogwarts.

Albus and Julian were the only thing stopping us from tearing each other a part.

I run my fingers through my hair.

One thing's for sure.

I need to get out of this bed before Scorpius wakes up.

I slip out of the sheets and into my panties.

There's barely enough light to see and I search desperately for my bra.

Where the fuck did I put it?

Oh wait, let me rephrase that.

Where the fuck did he throw it?

"Rose?"

In Merlin's name. This situation is getting better and better by the second.

My hands automatically fly to my breasts to cover them up.

As if he hadn't seen them.

"Uhm... hi... I'm just looking for my..." I pause. "Bra."

He looks around and points to the corner of the room.

I turn my back at him and put my bra on.

I can feel his gaze burning into me.

I pick up my blue dress and pull it over my shoulders.

A sigh escapes my lips.

Silence.

I think we've never gone this long without arguing.

"I-I should-"

"Wait." He cuts me off. His voice is raspy. "What are we going to do?"

Good question. What are we going to do?

And then it hits me. I really fucked up this time. I was so close to real happiness and I fucked it up. I betrayed someone I love.

My lips start to tremble. I can't deal with this now.

"I have to go." I whisper.

 **As always if you found any mistakes don't keep quiet! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Leave me a review to tell me what you think and if you've got any advice do share.**

 **Love you all! And thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi folks! Glad to see you've continued reading my story :)**

 **This is sort of a filler chapter, so there is not much action but, in my opinion, it is essential for the story.**

 **Disclaimer: the queen J.K. Rowling owns everthing.**

I still remember that day perfectly.

 _It had been a month since Albus and I had started our first year of Hogwarts and we had just started making new friends._

 _I had become friends with one of my roommates, Lea, a dark-skinned muggleborn with curly black hair and deep brown eyes. She had a petite frame and we had bonded over our shared love for books._

 _Basically we were both nerds._

 _Anyways, it was a lazy Sunday morning and I had gone to the Library to do a little research for my history project._

 _At the opposite side of the table I was sitting at, was none other than Scorpius Malfoy._

 _He had regular features, platinum blond hair and a set of icy blue eyes. You could already tell he was going to grow up into an attractive bloke._

 _I was trying hard to concentrate on my homework but the blond was annoyingly tapping his fingers on the table._

 _I really did try to ignore it, he was friends with Albus after all._

 _I had to be nice._

 _But he just wouldn't stop._

 _And I needed to study._

 _"Excuse me, could you stop that?"_

 _He raised his gaze from the paper._

 _Goddammit_ _those eyes were mesmerizing._

 _"What?" In his tone was a hint of annoyance._

 _"The tapping."_

 _"I'm sorry is this light sound bothering you?" His voice dripping with sarcasm._

 _"Yes actually, it is."_

 _"Fine then I'll stop." He replied, his face breaking into a smirk._

 _I smiled satisfied._

 _Victory._

 _"Thank you."_

 _I was about to return to my paper and be done with that but apparently we were far from over._

 _"But could I ask you a favor?"_

 _Oh Scorpius, you just had to respond._

 _You couldn't leave it there._

 _"Sure."_

 _"Could you move a bit? The redness of your hair is blinding me."_

 _I gasped._

 _He did not just go there._

 _"It is a Weasley trait!"_

 _"Very charming." He mocked._

 _"It's still better than your granny hair."_

 _He glared at me._

 _"Just because you can't come up with insults of your own doesn't mean you have to steal mine."_

 _"I can to!" I retorted, very maturely. Hey no judging, I was eleven._

 _"Oh sure you can." He replied rolling his eyes._

 _"Is being a pompous arse a Malfoy trait or is it just you?"  
_

 _He responded by tapping his fingers on the table hard._

 _"I swear I will hex your hands off."_

 _He snorted._

 _"I'm certain that that hex doesn't exist."_

 _I leaned in._

 _"Well then, I'll just go with the hexes I do know."_

 _And that's the story of how me and Malfoy got kicked out of the Library._

 _From there it was just an uphill battle._

* * *

My thoughts are brutally interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on my door.

It's been almost an hour since I've apparated back to my flat and I have done absolutely nothing.

Mostly because the sense of guilt and disgust have been starting to hit me like a bitch.

Partly because I'm so bloody hungover.

Hard to believe I was head girl in Hogwarts right?

Ah the surprises that life brings.

The visitor knocks again. This time harder.

"I'm coming!" I yell.

Well, looks like I need to get my shit together.

As I open the door the familiar auburn haired girl flings her arms around my neck.

"Oh thank Merlin you're okay!" She says.

"Alive and well." I mumble.

And after the initial kindness comes the scold.

"Where the bloody hell have you been all morning?! It's 3 p.m. and I've been ringing you like crazy." She continues. "You were supposed to save me yesterday night. This chick I ended up with was an absolute nightmare."

"Oh well..." I stutter.

And after entering the room and throwing her coat on the couch, she heads straight to the kitchen to grab herself a snack.

You gotta love Lily.

I close the door and join her.

"You got me worried sick, love." She says taking one big bite out of an apple. "Now I know how you feel."

"Think about that next time." I warn her.

"But seriously though, I didn't think you had it in you. We _really_ got wasted the other night."

I cringe at the memory.

Lily takes one good look at me and puts down her snack.

"Okay talk to me."

Maybe telling someone could actually help me.

"I... it's not something I'm proud of."

"Oh I doubt that. You're Rose freaking Weasley, licensed golden girl. In fourth year you cried for an hour straight when you couldn't turn that tea cup back to a rat."

"I've done something bad. I mean Umbridge bad."

Her eyes widen.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad."

"Okay maybe not Umbridge bad but..."

"I get the picture Rose." Says Lily cutting to the chase.

"Okay but promise you won't overreact."

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Rose!"

"Okay! I'll tell you."

I pause.

"I slept with someone."

She gasps.

"YOU?!"

I nodd.

"With someone other than..?"

I nodd again.

"WHAT?!"

So much for not overreacting.

"Well that explains why you look like shit."

Why did I think telling someone would make me feel better?

"Who is this person?"

"I don't really wanna tell..."

"I swear to Merlin," Lily starts and I roll my eyes, "if you don't tell me who it is I will-"

"It's Scorpius Malfoy."

"WHO?!" Her eyes open wide and she looks at me as if I were a crazy person.

I look down at my feet.

"How?! Why?! Merlin this is too much information to process." She leans back on the counter, visibly shocked.

"What does this mean?" She asks.

"It means nothing, zero, nada."

"So you don't have feelings for Scorpius?"

A look of disgust appears on my face.

"Oh Merlin no."

"Come on, even I admit he's handsome, regardless of how unattracted I am to his gender."

I stay silent.

"Was he at least good?"

"Lily!"

"What?! A girl's gotta ask."

She takes one big look at me.

"What's gonna happen with Julian? Are you going to tell him?" Lily adds.

"I don't know... We have plans this evening... I just know that I love him so much and I don't want to lose him." I feel my voice shaking.

I hold back the tears that are threatening to spill.

I don't think I've ever been so ashamed of myself.

"Oh come here Red." She says pulling me into a hug.

"Now I'm going to tell you what you're gonna do and you're going to tell me if it's okay, okay?"

I nodd.

"First of all you need to take a shower, get yourself all cleaned up, then we'll figure these things through."

"Okay."

* * *

I enter the bathroom, I had just finished assuring Lily that I was fine and I was doing better.

Which was of course a big fat lie.

But apparently that's the person I've become.

A lying betraying Rose.

Fantastic.

But it's time to face reality.

I'm going to see Julian in exactly an hour.

And I don't have a plan.

Well technically I do.

The plan is not to have a plan and go with my guts.

Fuck.

That's a terrible plan.

I glance into the mirror and take in my appearance.

Lily was right, I really needed that shower.

I kind of wish she were still here right now.

Merlin knows I need the support.

I tame my red curls with the no-frizz potion and I pat in a light layer of concealer to hide my dark circles, to make it look as if I hadn't had five hours of sleep.

Then I apply some blush on my cheeks so I don't look so dead inside, shame they don't do a blush for your soul, am I right?

Oh Merlin I sound depressing.

I stroke the mascara wand through my lashes to frame my hazel eyes and swipe on a rosy lipstick.

There.

Now I seem put together.

Sort of.

I'm still wearing a bathrobe.

I head to my room and my eyes immediately fall on the blue dress laying on my bed.

That damn blue dress.

I was wearing that dress the day Julian said he loved me for the first time.

And I was wearing that dress yesterday when Scorpius pulled it off and told me how beautiful I was.

I have to tell him the truth.

Julian deserves to know.

I just hope he will forgive me.

 **I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave me a review or write me a message to tell me what you though about it.**

 **'Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my dearest readers! I thought I would pick up this fanfiction again, though I have to admit this is kind of a filler chapter.**

 **(EDIT: I had made a few typos and wanted to add some lines so I edited this chapter, hope you enjoy!)**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything. Literally the whole world if she wanted to.**

As soon as he opens the door his face lights up.

No matter how shitty I'm feeling right now, those warm brown eyes give me relief.

"Took you long enough." He says grinning and going in for a quick kiss.

I am completely lost for words, the only thing I can do is kiss him back and taste those familiar lips.

And for a second I feel like everything is going to be all right. But only for a second.

The door of his apartment closes behind me.

I need to tell him _now._

I want to be honest wit him.

I really do.

But instead a soft "I've missed you" slips through my lips.

There is something about Julian that just makes me so vulnerable.

His whole face breaks into a smile.

"Geez Rosie its been only a day." He jokes around, but after seeing how serious I am, he asks, "is everything alright?"

 _No it's not, because I'm a fucking mess and you deserve so much better._

But as those brown concerned eyes stare at me, I realize that I can't tell him.

At least not now.

"I don't know, I think I'm just tired and a bit overwhelmed." I reply.

"Tell you what, how about we cancel our reservations and just stay in tonight?" He offers as he tucks a red curl behind my ear. "I can order pizza."

I smile. "That sounds great."

* * *

A pizza and half a film later, things are starting to feel better and my night with Scorpius fees like just a bad dream.

We are cuddled on his couch and everything seems normal.

I study his face as he watches the movie.

His hair is brown and wavy, defined eyebrows frame his brown eyes and his thin lips are pressed together.

I know that not telling him is incredibly selfish, but this is the comfort I need.

Julian has always been one of my closest friends.

Controversially, the person I feel most guilty around is the only one that can comfort me right now.

He catches me staring and goes in for a kiss.

His lips are soft and warm. I move in closer.

As his hands go to my waist, I desperately push back memories of Scorpius.

But as he starts leaving trails of kisses down my neck it becomes harder ad harder to do.

I can't concentrate anymore.

There's only one thought running through my mind.

Merlin why can't that fucking blond get out of my head.

 _I should have told him._

 _I should have confessed the moment he opened the door._

 _Or yelled it through the door so I wouldn't have had to face him._

As my sense guilt starts increasing, his hands have slipped under my t-shirt.

I pray that he doesn't hear my heart hammering in my chest.

As he is about to undo my bra someone bangs violently on the door.

A short sense of relief fills me. The guilt and the memories were becoming unbearable.

He gives me a quick peck on the lips as he goes to open the door.

I decide to stay on the couch and try to get my shit together.

"Scorpius, what are you doing here?" I hear Julian say.

My heart drops.

"There is something I need to tell you." He sounds nervous.

"Can't it wait tomorrow? I'm sort of busy."

"No, I really need to get it over with."

 _He wants to tell._

I can't believe he didn't consult me.

I don't know what to do.

I am paralyzed.

"I think you should sit down." Scorpius suggests, still at the doorway.

"You're kinda scaring me dude."

I feel steps entering the room.

Our eyes meet.

Those damn eyes.

My heart skips a beat.

I feel my stomach turn upside down.

"Hi."

He doesn't even respond.

"Maybe this is not a good time afterall." He says.

"I mean if it's as urgent as you said I can-"

"It can wait." Scorpius replies dryly, shooting me another glance.

"Are you sure? It sounded serious."

"Absolutely sure. It's not that urgent. See you tomorrow mate."

Julian looks confused.

"You and Rosie really need to get over your issues."

"One day or another." And with that he leaves.

Julian turns his attention back to me.

"Well that was weird..."

I look up at him.

"Very."

"He just turns into another person when you're around."

"Lucky me." I say sarcastically.

"Well, it's his loss." Julian adds.

"Have you got any idea what he wanted to talk about?" I ask.

"None. Guess I'll find out tomorrow."

He then joins me on the couch and presses play.

After only ten minutes he falls asleep next to me.

Leaving me alone with my anxiety.

Part of me wanted Scorpius to just have blurted it out.

But if Julian was to ever find out, I have to be the one to tell him.

* * *

The next morning, after spending the whole night awake, I get up filled with a new sentiment: rage.

If I hadn't been with Julian, Scorpius would have told him everything, throwing my entire relationship out of the window in a vane attempt to save his friendship.

And he didn't even ask me.

Not a letter.

Or a message.

Or a "hey Rose, 'member me? Gonna tell our bff that we betrayed him. Have a good one!"

No-fucking-thing.

So as I got out of Julian's flat the first thing I did was storm to dear old Malfoy's apartment.

He opens the door.

He is wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of boxers, his blond hair messy and dark circles are under his blue eyes.

He looks like a mess.

"You." I said pointing my finger on his chest and storming into his flat.

He seems surprised to see me.

But then again it's hard to tell with Malfoy as his face remains blank.

Seriously this guy could easily be a sociopath.

"How dare you?!"

"What?" he replies.

"Oh don't you act innocent with me mister." I continue. "I know that you were going to tell him!"

He stares back at me.

Merlin he's got an intense stare.

Seriously, he could light up a fire with that thing.

"What else was I supposed to do? You didn't want to talk, remember?"

Ah Malfoy, aways clever, using my own actions against me.

"That was because I wanted to get the hell out! Not because I didn't want to be consulted!"

"You could have fooled me!" he replies.

"I just can't believe you didn't even THINK of telling me!"

"And what was your plan exactly? Never tell him?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Suddenly all the guilt and anger I've been feeling bursts out.

"Well that might be a problem!" His tone is both sarcastic and angry.

I try to calm myself down.

"That may be true. But you had no right in telling him without consulting me."

He glares at me.

"Seems to me like you were perfectly fine yesterday night, falling right back into old habits like nothing ever happened."

Scorpius knows exactly what buttons to push.

Suddenly all the emotions I've been squashing down come tumbling up.

I feel a lump in my throat.

"You are in no position to judge me." My voice is shaky.

When have I become so fragile?

This whole situation is so unlike me.

But why?

Why Malfoy?

Wasn't I happy with Julian?

Am I happy with Julian?

Merlin these thoughts are far too philosophical for such an early time.

Who am I kidding in my case they are just far too philosophical.

"This is so typical of you Rose. Always thinking about yourself. You risk losing just another one of your boyfriends, I lose my best friend!"

He's got this crazy look in his eyes. A look I've never seen on his face.

Merlin if he really is a sociopath I'm in deep trouble.

Or am I?

Thinking about it if I'm dead I don't have to tell anything to Julian.

Perfect plan.

"I'm not freaking selfish! I just don't give a damn about a person as vile as you!"

"Merlin when will you fucking stop being such an insufferable brat?!"

"This is useless. I don't even know why I came down here. Next time you have such a brilliant idea, tell me first." I turn around so he doesn't see me wipe away my tears.

Great, this is just what I needed.

Unexpectedly he puts his hand on my shoulder, I turn around and he pulls me in for a hug.

My heads rests on his chest and I feel so childish as cry my eyes out.

I know I shouldn't, but I feel a whole lot better as Scorpius holds me in his arms.

I feel safe.

After what could've been a second or an eternity we take a step back form each other.

Our eyes meet again.

This time his gaze is softer, more vulnerable.

"Bye."

And I leave.

 **As always leave me a review or a message to tell me if you like it or not and remember I always appreciate constructive criticism. :)**


End file.
